<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Наконец-то ручная моа! by Agres</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483290">Наконец-то ручная моа!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres'>Agres</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>В Бездну эти названия [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warframe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пока что единственное, что вынуждает примириться с существованием людей-утюгов — возможность получить от тех ручного милого робота.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>В Бездну эти названия [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917283</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Наконец-то ручная моа!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Данный уголок Фортуны был отвратительно тихим, тёмным и унылым, и точно так же, как и вся Фортуна, пах затхлым конденсатом охладительного агента и прогоркшим техническим маслом. Впрочем, живодёрские штрафные санкции Нефа Аньо радостью сами по себе не являлись, так что благотворительному стенду Тиккер тёмный вонючий уголок подходил. <br/>       Мы с Умброй перебирали картотеку приговорённых, выискивая, чьи долги сможем погасить без ущерба для собственных бюджета и ресурсов.<br/>       — «Отсутствие пожертвований на строительство храма»… так этот мудак ещё и не на свои возводит эту статую, а сделал её строительство принудительной статьёй расходов фортунцев?<br/>       <i>«Мудак»</i>, — констатировал Умбра.<br/>       После мухлежа в Индексе, произошедшего во время гамбита Эрго Гласта, Неф Аньо моим уважением не пользовался в принципе, но я даже подумать не могла, что он был <b>настолько</b> гнилой персоной.  Интересно, деятели из Корпуса между собой соревнуются, что ли, кто из них отвратительнее? Я не осуждала Нефа за рабовладельчество и ту историю с Миконской колонией — сильные используют слабых, таков закон жизни, однако одинаково и подлость, и наглость терпеть не могла. <br/>       Я вернула карточку обратно, взяла новую.<br/>       — «Общается с остронцами»… ничего себе, подобное запрещено? «Низкий айкью». Да, это я понимаю, это действительно повод штрафовать и ссылать на каторгу.<br/>       — Это детализация личности, а не причина долгового обязательства, — прокомментировал Тиккер. <br/>       Выбрав двоих попавших в кабалу бедолаг («опоздание» и «недостаточное перевыполнение дневной нормы»), долг которых не представлял из себя ничего особенного, я выдала Тиккер соответствующую сумму кредитов и получила в обмен специальные жетоны, с которыми и направилась к Ногам.</p><p>       Ручную моу мне хотелось очень, ОЧЕНЬ давно. От известия, что это наконец-то стало возможным, я даже на некоторое время примирилась с существованием людей-утюгов и старательно, хотя и нехотя вкалывала на улучшение их бедственного положения. <br/>       Как ни сопротивлялся Умбра, он всё же был вооружён электрошоковым гарпуном и отправлен ловить серво-рыб по ближайшим озёрам и прудам. В конце концов, ни мне, ни ему не хотелось задерживаться в Фортуне дольше, чем требовалось. А вредные Ноги, как назло, отказывались помогать мне с моа до того момента, пока я не принесу солярскому сообществу пользу. Я и приносила пользу, причём в наипрямейшем смысле слова — стопки наловленных Умброй серво-рыб и добытые мной руду и минералы. Так теперь за улучшение процессора и ИИ моа Ноги затребовали ещё и подтвердительные жетоны Тиккер. Способу вымогательства так называемой благотворительности жители Фортуны явно учились у Нефа Аньо.<br/>       Ноги моей больше в Фортуне не будет, как только соберу моу!</p><p>       Вскоре рядом с моим Некросом деловито топала относительно небольшая — немногим больше каваты — моа, собранная Ногами из сконструированных мной (точнее, Ригой) по его чертежам деталей. На детали тоже пошло немалое количество местного сплава и выдранных из серво-рыб деталей. В Фортуне перебивались чем могли — в основном, мусором. <br/>       Мне очень хотелось верить, что фигура речи про сборку и ноги в случае Ног не претворилась в реальность. <br/>       <i>«Почему — моа?».</i><br/>       — Потому что это Механическая Особая Плюшка.<br/>       <i>«Тогда получается "моп"».</i><br/>       — Нет, «плюшка» же оканчивается на –а. <br/>       Робот передвигался довольно неторопливо, и мы не могли покинуть Фортуну настолько быстро, насколько хотелось бы. Моа издавала чирикающие звуки, вертела головой — на самом деле, ясное дело, установленные на «голове» сенсорные рецепторы собирали информацию. Как, однако, расшифровывать издаваемые ей звуки, я не знала.</p><p>       Когда мы высадились в стыковочном отсеке, моа заверещала и завертела головой с новой силой. Теперь я чувствовала, что робот слабо пах машинным маслом и разогревшимся пластиком новых плат, надёжно защищённых усиленным корпусом.<br/>       На технической палубе нас уже ожидала Сода. Сосредоточенно нюхавшая воздух кавата уставилась на моа, прижала ухи, профилактически зашипела. Моа переливчато зачирикала, шагнула одной ногой вперёд и присела, наклоняясь «головой» к палубному покрытию. <br/>       Не торопясь вмешиваться, и я, и Умбра с одинаковым интересом наблюдали за происходящим. Рига попытался нас поприветствовать, но я шикнула на цефалона, чтобы тот не отвлекал робота. <br/>       Приблизившаяся к моа Сода, никоим образом не воспринявшая поведение робота в агрессивном ключе, принялась обнюхивать механическую ногу. Выпрямившаяся моа топнула ногой, зачирикала недовольнее. Судя по поведению Соды, кавату повторно после Умбры накрыл когнитивный диссонанс: моа вела себя как живая, хотя органического запаха не издавала.<br/>       У робота же никакого диссонанса не имелось: моа деловито двинулась вперёд, едва не наступив на увернувшуюся Соду, которую явно не интерпретировала как помеху, вышла из отсека и деловито продолжила сканировать пространство, сопровождая обрабатывание поступившей информации переливчатыми звуками. Тщательно принюхивавшаяся Сода направилась следом, шевеля ушами в ответ на чирикание моа и настороженно следя за роботом.<br/>       — Ну вроде нормально.<br/>       <i>«Вроде да».</i><br/>       Мы продолжили наблюдать за тем, как моа осматривалась на местности, тщательно собирая и анализируя информацию. Сода ещё некоторое время ходила следом за роботом, после чего, потеряв к моа интерес, направилась на мостик к своей подстилке. Зато на моа большой толпой насели стражи.<br/>       <i>«И зачем тебе это?».</i><br/>       Я с недоумением посмотрела на Умбру, прислонившегося к стенной панели подъёма на основную палубу и скептически скрестившего на груди руки.<br/>       —  Зачем — что?<br/>       <i>«Моа».</i><br/>       Я даже не сразу поняла, как отвечать на данный вопрос.<br/>       — Ну… потому что я хотела ручную моу уже три года?<br/>       <i>«Почему?»</i>.<br/>       — Потому что они милые и у них ноги, — разозлилась я и направилась на основную палубу следом за моа. <br/>       Та, окружённая стражами и не переставая пиликать, стояла посередине палубы, перетаптывалась на месте и явно не знала, куда идти. <br/>       — Рига, смотри — моа!<br/>       — Поздравляю, оператор! — обрадовался бортовой компьютер, восприняв обращение как разрешение заговорить.<br/>       — Рига, дай проектор.<br/>       Рига послушно оцифровал над моими протянутыми руками голографический проектор. Я схватила проектор, окинула взглядом палубу и направилась к пустому участку рядом с производственной установкой. Опустив проектор на пол, я закрепила его на палубном покрытии магнитными креплениями, выпрямилась и активировала настройку. Вскоре на проекторе отображался напоминавший своей формой цветок зелёно-жёлтый фрактал. По голографическому изображению время от времени пробегала рябь помех. <br/>       Оцифровав выданный Ногами маячок, я прикрепила его на стене рядом с проектором, затем вернулась на техническую палубу. Умбры здесь уже не было.<br/>       В центральном отделе технической палубы располагался дистанционный блок управления бортовым компьютером. Сам цефалон находился не здесь — полностью изолированный и исключительно надёжный системный отсек скрывался глубоко внутри орбитера.<br/>       Я оцифровала ключ-карту, вставила её в замаскированный в стенной панели картоприёмник. Раздвинувшиеся створки панели открыли блок с контактными разъёмами подключения. <br/>       Помимо робота Ноги выдал мне протоколы сервиса, управления и настройки моа. Записанные на плохеньком переносном носителе данные могли послужить только пару раз, но мне больше одного и не требовалось. Оцифровав носитель, я вставила его в соответствующий разъём.<br/>       — Рига, активируй.<br/>       — Активирую, оператор, — отозвался тот. — Данные не прошли проверку целостности, физическая поверхность носителя может быть повреждена. Запускаю восстановление, ожидаемое время завершения…<br/>       — Просто скажи, когда забрать диск, — махнула рукой я, оставила блок открытым и пошла обратно на основную палубу — присматривать за моа. <br/>       Та перечирикивалась с диригой. Носитель сидел на крылатом аятане у подъёма на мостик, вирма и гелиоса видно не было. <br/>       Я опустилась на выступ в нижней части стенной перегородки и принялась наблюдать за моа и диригой.<br/>       В какой-то момент дирига облетела моа и повисла над её заключённым в металлический корпус гироскопом; та повернулась следом за ней. Дирига снова её облетела. Моа снова повернулась.<br/>       Я не знаю, сколько времени они таким образом вертелись, потому что с исключительным умилением наблюдала за картиной и давилась смехом, когда наконец электронные звуки чирикания прервал Рига:<br/>       — Оператор, данные успешно восстановлены и скопированы, запускаю установку протоколов. <br/>       Поднявшись с выступа, я спустилась на техническую палубу. Вирм устроился на статуэтке тералиста. Напротив раскрытого блока разъёмов стоял изучавший те взглядом Умбра: <br/>       <i>«Что это?».</i><br/>       — Это контакт с Ригой.<br/>       Я вытащила носитель, закрыла блок, вытащила и децифровала свою ключ-карту, после чего развернулась к Умбре:<br/>       — И не вздумай обижать мою моу. <br/>       <i>«Даже не собирался».</i><br/>       — Пойдём с ней знакомиться. Сейчас Рига установит программное обеспечение, или что он там установит.<br/>       — Все компоненты успешно установлены, голосовое управление активировано, провожу контрольную настройку безопасности, — отозвался Рига. <br/>       Я поднялась на основную палубу, Умбра шёл за мной. Моа стояла рядом с голографическим фракталом — напротив активированного Ригой управляющего маячка. Дирига сидела у робота на спине, и хвостики смешно свешивались с корпуса.<br/>       — Рига, сделай ей покамест местом проектор. Имя… надо дать ей имя. <br/>       Моа шагнула на проектор и застыла — Рига перезапускал её программу. <br/>       — Пертурабо, придумала. Будет «Пертурабо».<br/>       — Имя активировано, оператор, — отозвался Рига. <br/>       — Пертурабо, сядь!<br/>       Моа послушно уселась, смешно выставляя коленные сочленения ног назад. Оставшаяся в воздухе дирига быстро сориентировалась и тоже опустилась вниз.<br/>       — Садится! — радовалась я, поворачиваясь к Умбре. — Умбра, смотри, какая милая!<br/>       Судя по всему, тот одинаково не находил милым ни моа, ни тот факт, что моа садится. <br/>       — Умбра, есть в тебе что-то от норга.<br/>       Я повернулась обратно к моа, уже вернувшейся к нормальному функционированию, погладила её по голове и пошла в отсек варфреймов — менять Некроса на Эмбер. Мне хотелось посмотреть, как Пертурабо проявит себя в бою.<br/>       — Рига, монтируй на моа какую-нибудь пушку. Во — метлу монтируй, оставь стандартную модульную закачку.<br/>       — Сейчас займусь, оператор.</p><p>       Когда я вышла уже в обличии Эмбер, оснащённая дробовиком моа стояла в дверном отсеке каюты, не позволяя двери закрыться, и чирикала. Я подошла поближе, заглянула в отсек. Судя по всему, моа не могла проанализировать находившиеся в нише напротив двери статуэтки варфреймов.<br/>       — Рига, поправь ей логику, чтобы распознавала статуэтки как объекты украшения. <br/>       — Сейчас займусь, оператор.<br/>       Перезагруженная моа встряхнулась, шагнула в каюту и продолжила исследовать пространство отсека, на некоторое время залипнув у аквариума с норгами. Она приблизилась к стеклу аквариумов, убедилась, что рецепторы идентифицируют стекло как преграду, после чего переключила своё внимание на платформу с репликой плато.<br/>       — Рига, есть интересные вызовы?<br/>       — Интересных нет, оператор.<br/>       Стоя на пороге каюты, я продолжила наблюдать за моа. Ту на некоторую время отвлекли падающие с реплицированного дерева листики. Быстро распознав и промаркировав для себя анимацию реплики, моа перешла к статуэтке раптора, установленной на свободном месте платформы.<br/>       На наблюдательной платформе, рядом с иллюминатором, лежал продолговатый, прикрытый от отсутствующей пыли куском материи предмет — судя по всему, шаузин Умбры. Я прошла к иллюминатору, приоткрыла предмет, потянув материю за уголок.<br/>       — Рига, внеси шаузин в список запрещённых для взаимодействия элементов.<br/>       — Уже внесён, оператор.<br/>       — И доску внеси.<br/>       — Оператор обижает Ригу. <br/>       — Неправда.<br/>       — Правда.<br/>       — Неправда. Проверь сигналы тревоги.<br/>       — Правда. Там передвижная оборона, промышленный шпионаж и защита территории.<br/>       — Спасибо, Рига.<br/>       Я покинула каюту, оставив моу изучать партнёрские декоративные статуэтки синдикатов, и пошла в арсенальный отсек.<br/>       Разумеется, Умбра оказался там. И, разумеется, он недовольно взглянул в мою сторону. Потерявший сигнал взаимодействия тренировочный манекен замер на середине замаха. Я подошла поближе, остановилась рядом с Умброй; тот опустил лезвие скайаджати.<br/>       — Давай тебе для шаузина сделаем полочку? Или подвес?<br/>       <i>«Я думал об этом, только не могу решить, где»</i>.<br/>       — Справа от платформы с репликой же, там всё равно пустое место. Ну, где сомакорд. Пойдём, посмотришь.<br/>       Умбра убрал скайаджати в висевшие на поясе ножны и шагнул было в сторону выхода из отсека, но вспомнил, снял ножны и поместил их на магнитный стенд.<br/>       Я спустилась в каюту. Задержавшийся на основной палубе Умбра отстал и вскоре появился в дверном проёме, таща за собой легко удерживаемую за хвостики левитирующую диригу. Дирига чирикала. Услышав издаваемые диригой звуки, моа оторвалась от изучения расположенного на сомакорде искусственного кристалла аргона и потопала в сторону Умбры. Дирига вытащила из ладони Умбры свои хвосты, подплыла к моа, опустилась на корпус робота. <br/>       — Дирига, тебе нравится Пертурабо?<br/>       Услышав своё имя, моа встрепенулась, повернула в мою сторону голову с сенсорными рецепторами, издала переливчатую чирикающую трель. Дирига зачирикала в ответ.<br/>       <i>«По-моему, мы им не нужны».</i><br/>       — По-моему, тоже, — я погладила моа по голове и диригу по куполу. <br/>       <i>«Как насчёт партии в коми?».</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>